


Rough Silence

by bubble_bobb



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Cheating, M/M, no one will read this lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-26
Updated: 2018-11-26
Packaged: 2019-08-29 20:48:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16751284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bubble_bobb/pseuds/bubble_bobb
Summary: Jaemin feels broken and emptyAnd Jungwoo is the cause of his painBut is it really his fault?





	Rough Silence

**Author's Note:**

> Hey bubbles!  
> I'm in love with WooMin (IDC if this is not thier shipname I like it) they're soft and fit with each other  
> I hope you enjoy  
> I'm sorry for any grammar/spelling/any in general mistakes  
> (Will read trough it later/tomorrow, probably)  
> Feel free to leave kudos or a comment, maybe?  
> Love ya❣  
> (BTW. Jaemin is 20 to make it work a little bit and Jungwoo is 22, okay? Okay)

Jaemin sighed for the nth time that night, wiping his eyes and standing up from the couch. He turned off the lamp and grabbed his phone, heading into his bedroom. He checked his phone.

Nothing.

Not a single message or call.

Jaemin laid down on the bed, sliding his hand over the fabric next to him. He missed the warmth he used to have. He missed the vanilla smell. He missed him.

Usually, Jungwoo would come home around nine. He would come home, hug Jaemin tightly and wouldn't let go untill the next day. But lately, he would come home around three in the morning or not at all. When he came he barely even greeted the younger and went straight to bed. Jaemin gave up on waiting for Jungwoo with dinner and just ate something before going to bed.  
  
Jaemin's hand stopped before him. He felt his eyes burn a little before hot tears rolled down his cheeks onto the sheets. He placed his phone onto the nightstand, sliding under the blanket and turning to his side.

His breath hitched when he heard the door open and close and light footsteps coming closer to him. He heard a light thud and the door into the bathroom open and close.

His body shook as the water began running. He hid his face in the blanket and sobbed quietly. His body stopped moving, his heart racing as a pair of arms sneaked around his waist.

A slight kiss was pressed against the nape of his neck. Jaemin's heart melted as Jungwoo began whispering sweet nothings into his ear.

'huh' Jaemin thought 'sweet nothings, that's we are, aren't we?'

**

So there he was again, sitting on the couch, a book in his hand and the lamp on. He didn't know why he was always waiting for Jungwoo, but something always made him stay up. He glanced at the door and then at the clock hanging above.

2:35

To his surprise, the door opened and Jungwoo stepped in, dropping his bag by the door. He kicked off his shoes and looked at Jaemin in surprise.

"Oh, you're still awake?"

Jungwoo whispered and Jaemin nodded slightly, standing up and heading into the bedroom.

"Wait."

Jaemin stiffed as a pair of arms wrapped around him, his heart race speeding up.

"Aren't you going to say Hi?"

Jungwoo whispered once again and Jaemin looked over his shoulder.

"H-Hey."

Jungwoo frowned and Jaemin felt a shiver run down his spine.

"What's wrong?"

'i would love to know too' Jaemin shrugged his shoulder and forced a smile.

"Nothing, I'm just tired I guess."

Jungwoo nodded and pecked the other's cheek, letting him go. Jaemin began walking into the bedroom again, tears threatening to fall. He closed the door softly and sat on the edge of the bed.

Jaemin brought his knees close to his chest and sighed into them before the tears began falling from his eyes, his breath hitching.

**

_The phone buzzed and Jaemin turned all his attention to it. He looked at the door and then back at the phone._

_He took the phone in his hand and lit it up._

**_10:24 Jay Hyung❣_ **  
**_Hey Woo, don't forget about tomorrow ok? Be there around 7_ **

_Jaemin's heart skipped a beat as he read the text over and over again, trying to make sense out of it. Any other explantation than what his brain went to automatically._

_But he couldn't._

_He shakily put the phone back and turned to his side._

_There was no way. Jungwoo wasn't cheating on him, was he? He wasn't meeting someone behind his back, was he? Why would he meat someone else anyway? Was Jaemin not enough for Jungwoo?_

\--

Jaemin shook his head and laid on the bed, staring up at the ceiling. Even though he had the whole bed to himself, he curled up at the edge and waited with hope that Jungwoo would come and lay down next to him.

But he didn't.

And Jaemin felt broken and alone.

**

When Jaemin woke up, the apartment was empty. No signs of the elder anywhere.

"He probably left earlier, again."

Jaemin said aloud and dragged his feet into the kitchen.

He made himself breakfast, sitting at the table and staring at his cup of tea. Nothing had color anymore.  
The day went on, every minute felt like an eternity to Jaemin.

He wasn't used to being this alone ever since he started dating Jungwoo. Jungwoo was an affectionate person. He loved hanging out and cuddling, and Jaemin wasn't complaining, no. But Jungwoo stopped being affectionate, at least with him.

Jaemin spent the rest of his day thinking about the past few weeks that Jungwoo hasn't been home. The days him and Jungwoo were together. And something inside of him broke.

At 8:53 in the evening Jungwoo came back. He looked around and sighed before taking of his jacket and dropping his bag by the door

"Jaemin?"

He called out, his heart racing when he didn't get an answer. The apartment was dark with no sound and Jungwoo's stomach turned. He quickly ran into the bedroom, slowing down his movements when he saw the shaking ball under the sheets.

"Minnie?"

He shook the boy's shoulder gently, causing him to jolt forward. The younger quickly stood up and looked at the elder with red and puffy eyes.

"I thought you're- you're- at work?"

Jungwoo shook his head and smiled at the younger, stepping closer to him. Jaemin took a step back and Jungwoo stopped.

"Minnie, what's wrong?"

Jaemin shook his head and started to walk towards the door but a hand grabbed his wrist.

"Let me go hyung..."

"No Jaemin, tell me what's wrong."

Jaemin sighed and turned to face the elder.

"Are you cheating on me?"

Jaemin blurred out and Jungwoo frowned. This was all too much for him. He didn't understand why would Jaemin think that he was cheating.

"No?"

"Are you asking me if you're cheating on me?"

Jungwoo stared at the younger in disbelief, not saying a single word. Jaemin rolled his eyes and reached for the door knob, but Jungwoo pulled him back.

"You don't love me anymore, and I know it."

Jaemin whispered and Jungwoo shook his head and let go of Jaemin's wrist.

"I do love you."

"Oh really? Then who's 'Jay Hyung', huh?"

Jungwoo thought for a second before the name finally made sense to him.

"My coworker."

Jaemin turned around, his back now facing the elder.

"Do you go on dates with your coworkers regularly?"

"What dates? Jaemin what are you-"

Jaemin turned back, his eyes teary again as his hands began shaking. He grabbed Jungwoo's sleeve tightly and started up into his eyes.

"He messaged you about meeting you, Jungwoo, are meeting someone behind m-my back?"

Jungwoo looked at the other, still confused as to what was going on. Why was he having this conversation with Jaemin? Why did Jaemin still think that he was cheating on him? Before it all made sense.

"Minnie, that wasn't a date, it was an important meeting."

"Sure."

Jaemin spat, his words hitting Jungwoo right in the heart. He looked up when Jaemin spoke up again.

"If you weren't with anyone else, why were you coming back so late?"

"I had lots of work and my boss said he would pay me more if I worked on some secial project for his daughters so I was up for something extra, Jaemin do you trust me?"

Jaemin turned to face Jungwoo again, his tear stained cheeks red and still a little wet.

"Hyung..."

Jungwoo wrapped his arms around the boy's smaller frame, holding him tightly.

"Of course I love you, you're perfect, Minnie, just mine and I'm yours."

Jaemin snuggled deeper into Jungwoo's chest, quiet sobs escaping from him. Jungwoo pressed his lips against the top of Jaemin's head, closing his eyes and sighing again.

"C-Can we just pretend like this never happened?"

Jungwoo slightly nodded and Jaemin did as well, his stiff pose finally relaxing.


End file.
